


Eye Love You

by deathbysandblk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: it's basically a coffee shop au





	Eye Love You

Dan used to be happy. He used to love himself, if not all the time, at least sometimes, and he used to have fun. After the accident that happened five years ago causing Dan to lose his eyesight, all of that changed. He kept to himself mostly, in fact, if it weren’t for Louise, Dan would be completely alone. 

Louise was his savior. She was super patient with him and she was his eyes. Everywhere Dan needed to go, Louise was at his side, guiding and supporting him, arms linked together. 

That first couple of months after the accident were really hard on Dan. He wasn’t used to not having the ability to see and he didn’t know how Louise could still bear to be friends with him. He was pathetic and needy and he waited for the day that Louise were realize this, get fed up with him, and desert him entirely. 

After five years, he realized that not only would Louise not abandon him, but she also refused to leave him alone, knowing full well if he were alone he would be wallowing in self-pity and loneliness. Dan and Louise started falling into a pattern of how their weeks would go and both were content in the other’s friendship. 

Each Friday, Louise and Dan would eat lunch together at a delightful little deli shop a couple of blocks away from Dan’s flat. That was one thing Louise had insisted on that Dan had refused to give in to: she had wanted to move in with Dan to help look after him, but Dan wanted, no, needed to live by himself. He needed some sense of independence. 

At the deli, they were always served by the same young man. He was called PJ and he was a charming and hilarious, albeit a tad bit weird, fellow. This particular Friday, however, things were a little different. Louise helped Dan sit down and then took her own spot at their usual booth. But instead of being met with a funny joke or interesting fact from PJ, another server greeted them. 

“Hello. PJ is out of town this weekend, so I will be serving you. My name is Phil, how can I help you?”

“Hello, Phil! It’s nice to meet you. I will have tea for now and Dan here would like a caramel macchiato.”

“Ah, caramel macchiato, a man of good taste,” said Phil with a wink as he went to get their orders together.

“Louise?” asked Dan.

“Hmm?”

“Our new server, what was his name?”

“Phil.”

“Yeah, Phil. Can you describe him for me?”

“Sure. He is pretty tall, in fact, I think he’s around your height. He’s got black hair and the brightest eyes, I’ve ever seen. I couldn’t tell whether they were more blue or green or yellow, they had a bit of everything in them. He’s very slender and he looks a bit pale, but I’ve seen him working here a lot so he must not get enough sun, the poor deary. And did you notice his accent? He sounds a bit northern, don’t you think?”

“Oh, uh, I hadn’t noticed.” 

“He seems nice.”

“Yeah. I’m sure he is.”

Phil was great, Louise found herself taking a liking to him. He was very friendly and his sense of humor reminded her a lot of PJ’s. 

“Do you know PJ quite well?”

“Oh yes, in fact, we are flatmates.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. He got me this job here.”

While Louise and Phil were exchanging pleasantries, Dan was off in his own little world, as he was a lot of the time. Louise was a lot more outgoing than he and could get along with pretty much anyone. When it was time for them to go, Louise paid and thanked Phil for being so pleasant and then helped Dan up. The two of them left, saying goodbye to Phil. 

***

Phil’s POV (sort of)

PJ was not even in the door when Phil blurted out what he had been dying to say to him.

“I didn’t know Dan was blind.”

“Pardon?”

“You know those two you serve every Friday afternoon? Well they came in on Friday and since you were out of town, I took their order and you know, I’ve watched them practically every week they’ve been in and I had never noticed he was blind. I always thought it was kind of strange he wore shades indoors all the time.”

“Yeah, he’s blind. Why does that matter?”

“Oh, it doesn’t. It was just an observation.”

“Why do you care so much about those two? You said you’ve watched them every week for as long as you’ve been there, why?”

“I know it’s silly, seeing as how I’ve barely spoken to him, but I think Dan is so cute. But there’s no way he would have me, he’s been with Louise for as long as they’ve come in.”

“What makes you think he’s with Louise?”

“Oh come on, PJ, you’ve seen the way those two interact. They’re always together and linking arms and hugging and stuff like that.”

“Friends can do stuff like that too. And the linking arms thing makes sense. As you so randomly pointed out: he is blind.”

“Whatever, I’m not gonna press the issue.”

***

Next Friday rolled around and sure enough, Louise and Dan were seated at their usual table. PJ was about to head over to greet them, when Phil stopped him and said,

“Switch tables with me today, please?”

PJ rolled his eyes. “So you can talk to your boyfriend?” he dragged out the word boyfriend in a teasing manner.

Phil went red and said, “PJ! He’s not my boyfriend, but yes, I would like to talk to him some more.”

“Fine. I will switch tables with you, but only if you promise me you will tell him how you feel.”

“Fine.”

***

Back to Dan’s POV

“Hey, it’s Phil again.” said Louise.

“Really? PJ still gone?” 

“No, I see him over there. That’s odd.” 

“Why is it odd, Louise? Maybe they have switched tables or something for the day. It must be boring having the same tables to attend to week after week.”

“I guess so.”

The conversation between Phil, Louise, and Dan was about the same as last week: filled with playful banter and teasing and jokes, but Louise noticed Phil staring at Dan several times when he wasn’t serving them or talking with them. 

Hmm, she thought. i wonder what’s going on there. 

 

***  
PJ marched up to Phil and said,

“Phil, I have let you have their table for several weeks now and you have said nothing! You promised you would say something!”

“I’m nervous. And he’s taken.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But that’s how it will turn out because it’s me and I have really bad luck.”

“Just tell him or I will.”

“Fine.”

***

“Dan,”

“Yes?”

“Don’t wear that shirt today, here, I’ll pick one out for you.”

“Louise, I can dress myself! How many times must we go over this?”

“Daniel, I have complete faith in your abilities to dress yourself, that’s not the reason I want you to wear a different shirt.”

“Well then, what is it?”

Louise paused, then spoke, “You know Phil?”

“Our server Phil? Yeah….why?”

“I think he likes you.”

“Now where would you get an absurd thought like that?”

“Absurd, why is it absurd?”

“Because I’m me, Louise. Nobody could love me!”

“That’s not true! I love you!”

“Not in the way I’m referring to.”

“Daniel James Howell, do not put yourself down like that! You are loveable,cut yourself some slack.”

“No. Drop it, Louise. I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

***

Phil had already spilled three of their drinks on this particular Friday.

“I’m s-s-s-ooo sorry. I don’t know what is up with me today.”

“Phil, are you feeling alright?”

“He’s fine, he’s just been bitten by a bug,” interjected PJ.

“A bug?” asked Louise confusedly. 

Phil glared at PJ and PJ said,

“Nothing, nothing, inside joke with Phil. I’ll get some towels to mop up this mess. Phil, get them their drinks and don’t spill them this time if you can manage that.”

Phil continued to glare at him as he walked away to get the drinks. PJ came up beside him and said, 

“Tell him...now or I will tell them what I meant earlier. I only have your best interests at heart.”

Phil took a deep breath and walked toward their table.

“Umm be-before you guys leave, I was w-w-wondering if maybe I could have a moment alone with D-Dan?”

Louise grinned, a knowing twinkle in her eye and said, “Of course. I’ll be in the loo.”

Phil sat down across from Dan and said,

“Dan, may I grab your hand?”

“Sure,” said Dan, a bit uncertainly.

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and said,

“There’s something I need to tell you. Sorry I’m a bit stuttery today, I’m just a little bit nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I-I, well, I,” he saw PJ looking at him and then as fast and as quietly as he could said, “Ireallylikeyou.”

“What? What did you say?”

“I said I really like you. I always admired you from afar whenever you came in and then I begged PJ the past several weeks to switch me tables so I could talk to you and get to know you better and let me tell you it has been one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. I wasn’t going to tell you today, but PJ made me promise I would tell you and so now, here I am.” 

“I can’t believe this. Louise was right.”

“I’m, I’m sorry?”

“Louise told me that she has caught you staring before and thought you were into me, but I denied it because-,”

“Because?”

“Because no one could ever love someone like me?”

“What do you mean? There are so many things to like about you. You are gorgeous and funny and cutely shy and you’re just you. What’s not to love?”

“A lot, actually.”

“Maybe to you, but to me, you are perfect. Will you go out with me?”

“Sure, I would love to.” 

Phil was so caught up in talking to Dan that he didn’t notice PJ and Louise high-fiving each other after having a conversation about their two dense friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr @knoxoverstreetisbae
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
